Gino Romano
Gino Romano is a male member and the second-oldest of the Romano Family Quartet. He is one of Papa Louie's customers with his uncle Edoardo and two cousins, Bruna and Carlo. He first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria and became a customer in all the other Eaterias to date. He's also one of the first chubby customers. Flipdeck Info Gino plays the standup bass for the famous Romano Family Quartet. He is the oldest nephew of Little Edoardo and son of the late Giacomo “Gigante” Romano. His uncle taught Gino to play the bass at age 8, and the two started performing for various weddings and family reunions across the area. When touring with the Romano Family Quartet, Gino is tasked with driving the old Romano Tour Bus. Appearance Gino has mid-tone skin and brunette hair. He also has bushy eyebrows, and a mustache. He wears a white shirt with a pocket, green wrist sleeves, white buttons, a green trim, and a red necktie. He also has red pants, a brown leather belt, and brown shoes with green laces. He is a rather obese character. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 4 onions * 4 olives * 1/2 minutes * Sliced into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Ketchup * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Cheese * Onion * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Steak * Loco Sauce * Jalapenos * Peppers * Tomatoes * Cheese Papa's Freezeria * Medium Mint Sundae with Yum n M's * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Mint Shavings * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Chocolate Waffles * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * 4 Bananas * Drink: ** Small Iced Coffee Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wasabi Strips * 4 Parmesan Shrimps (left) * 2 Teriyaki Wings (right) * 4 Red Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll * Hot Sauce * Marinara Sauce * Sauerkraut * Tomatoes * Drink: ** Large Fizzo ** Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Vanilla Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Mint Bar (Cherry in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) ** Mint Bar (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) Unlockable menu items along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked along with Mint Shavings. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Like Bruna and Carlo, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division. In the 1st round, he lost to Wally. Trivia *He was taught by his uncle Edoardo to play bass. *He is the driver of the Romano Tour Bus. *He seemingly could be described as a "Gentle Giant". *In Papa's Freezeria, he is the only Romano to have chocolate whipped cream while the others have regular cream. *He's the tallest of the chubby customers. *He is greater than Big pauly, their orders are lower. Gallery File:Gino_Romano.png|Gino Romano 45.jpg Gino Romano (Taco Mia).png 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg The Romano Family.png Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png Waving Romanos.png Angryginoromano.png|Gino Is Not Pleased Romano poster.jpg Gino Regular.jpg Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Gino outside cupcakeria along with Prudence, James, Cletus, Carlo, and Timm. gino.png|Gino Perfect Order Poor Gino.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Romano Family Category:Adults Category:People with facial hairs Category:Rich people Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Obese Male Characters Category:People with Ties Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:St.Paddy's Day Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair